


Permission

by Almost_Convinced_I_Am_Real



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Blow Jobs, But a hint of it at least, Flirting, Hook-Up, Human Daft Punk, M/M, Not MUCH plot mind you, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-18 11:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Convinced_I_Am_Real/pseuds/Almost_Convinced_I_Am_Real
Summary: “I thought you looked lonely,” the man said, a warm shimmer in his brown eyes.Guy-Man noisily exhaled through his nose, then turned back to his drink and took a slow mouthful.“Looks can be deceiving,” he said, and instantly wanted to defenestrate himself. God fucking dammit, now was not the time to be playing hard to get!





	Permission

Guy-Man noticed him the moment he sat down across the bar. Difficult not to. He was tall and slender, his features soft yet defined at the same time. He spoke to the people next to him, said something that made them all laugh. They weren’t there together, though, as became evident when the others chose a table by the wall without granting him as much as a parting glance, while he seated himself by the counter. He smiled at the bartender as he ordered, his face pleasantly brightening. They chatted for maybe half a minute, before she moved on to another customer, and he was left by his own.

Guy-Man took a long sip of his drink, peering at the man from over the edge of his glass. He sat with his head inclined, the dark curls shadowing the upper part of his face somewhat, his gaze fastened on the leisurely swirling alcohol in his hand. He had a certain relaxed, confident air around him, an effortless poise that just about everyone would kill to possess. That, coupled with the striking face, made Guy-Man rather justified in not being able to tear his eyes from him.

Then, he looked up. Their gazes met for a split-second, before Guy-Man averted his, cheeks heating up. Caught staring. Brilliant. Even so, he was unable to keep his eyes away for long. Cautiously peeking up, he saw the man still looking. He smiled, eyes sparkling, amused, possibly even… charmed? Without breaking eye contact, he raised his glass in a tiny greeting. Guy-Man responded with a minuscule nod, the corners of his mouth faintly tugging upwards. Apparently it was enough; the man rose and rounded the bar, stopping right by Guy-Man’s side. Guy-Man turned slightly towards the man, elbow casually resting on the counter and eyebrow quirked, as if he was asking what the handsome stranger could _possibly_ want from him.

“I thought you looked lonely,” the man said, a warm shimmer in his brown eyes.

Guy-Man noisily exhaled through his nose, then turned back to his drink and took a slow mouthful.

“Looks can be deceiving,” he said, and instantly wanted to defenestrate himself. God fucking dammit, now was _not_ the time to be playing hard to get!

The stranger’s eyes widened theatrically; when he spoke, his tone was playful.

“Oh, so… you mind me sitting here, then?”

Guy-Man glanced at him from the corner of his eye. “I didn’t say that.”

Grinning, the man sat down, offhandedly introducing himself as “Thomas”. He had a soft, velvety voice, something intellectual about it, that gave Guy-Man goosebumps.

Thomas placed his chin in his palm as he studied Guy-Man with interest.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before.”

Guy-Man shrugged. “My old crowd were stay-at-home drinkers.”

Thomas’ brow knitted.

“What happened?” he asked.

Guy-Man’s fingers stiffened around his glass. He downed the last remnants of alcohol at once, clearing his throat after it’d burned its way down.

“A lot.”

Thomas hummed, but thankfully didn’t press the matter.

“How come you’re alone?” Guy-Man quickly asked, anticipating an awkward silence, while calling over the bartender to ask for seconds. “You don’t seem like the type who has to ask twice for some company.”

Thomas chuckled, the sound smooth and rich – like melted chocolate.

“I guess not. I just… thought I needed a few hours to myself tonight.” He quieted as he stared into thin air, letting the invisible emphasis on the word “thought” linger between them. Then he roused from his reverie, smiling. “You know. When you get stir-crazy but have no one to call.”

Guy-Man nodded, tongue absent-mindedly sweeping past his lips.

“Yeah. I know.”

He took another swig, a wisp of hair escaping into his eyes. Before he had time to push it back, Thomas had leaned forward and fastened the lock behind his ear. Guy-Man’s breath hitched in his throat, his blood simultaneously freezing and boiling as he felt Thomas’ fingertips caress his cheek.

“This isn’t right…” Thomas murmured. “Someone like you shouldn’t be drinking alone. You deserve to be surrounded by people.”

Guy-Man opened his mouth to reply, but the words were snatched away before they’d gathered enough air to materialize. Thomas’ hand traveled downwards, fingers gently brushing along Guy-Man’s jaw, then against his throat. His eyes flicked between Guy-Man’s eyes and his mouth, Thomas’ own gaze filled with a thick desire. Then he withdrew, sharply inhaling the way you do after awakening from a deep sleep. A light flush creeping onto his face, he turned back to his drink. Guy-Man did the same, knocking it back in a single gulp. He stood, beginning to pull on his jacket.

“You’re leaving?” Thomas asked, the disappointment in his tone unmistakable.

“That’s the idea. You’re staying?”

The distress turned to surprise, which then turned into a controlled delight.

“Not necessarily,” he said, emptying his glass.

The trip back to Guy-Man’s apartment was a comfortable silence, only broken two or three times to make an observation or share some information, all of which was promptly forgotten the moment they stepped inside and Thomas thrust Guy-Man against the wall.

Thomas’ hands encircled Guy-Man’s wrists, holding them to the wall, as their bodies pressed against each other. Their lips met in an ardent kiss, tongues enthusiastically tangling together. Thomas’ knee pushed in between Guy-Man’s legs, and as they roughly rolled their hips in unison, he felt the growing bulge prod his thigh. Guy-Man was swathed in mist, the only things he could think about being the way Thomas softly nipped at his lip and the teasing hardness against his groin. Then, after a particularly vigorous thrust, he was forced to break the kiss to release a groan from the back of his throat.

Thomas moved on to his neck, biting and licking and finding all the sensitive spots to play with. His hands slowly loosened their grip, one settling on Guy-Man’s hip and the other falling to his groin, lovingly stroking the firm swelling. Guy-Man let out another cry, wrapping his arms around Thomas’ neck and burying his hands in his hair.

”Can I touch you?”

The question was a breathless murmur against Guy-Man’s skin, followed by a deliberate sweep of a tongue against his ear. Guy-Man threw his head back as much as his current position allowed, a guttural moan escaping his lips.

“Pretty sure you… you’re… already touching me,” he said between gasps.

Thomas laughed, planting a gentle kiss on Guy-Man’s lips.

“I know. I usually ask permission before doing anything…” His head dipped down, continuing the trails of kisses on Guy-Man’s neck and collarbone. “But this time it slipped my mind. Sorry about that.” He abruptly dropped to his knees, hands flying up and cruelly hovering over the fly of Guy-Man’s jeans. He looked up, his beautiful eyes filled with palpable lust. “So may I?”

Drawing in a deep breath, then slowly releasing it, Guy-Man nodded.

Eager, Thomas unzipped his pants and tugged both them and the boxers down at once. His pupils dilated even more as he took in the fully erect cock, before grasping the shaft and stroking it. Leaning in, he pressed his tongue against the base and languidly dragged it up towards the head. Guy-Man gasped, hips involuntarily bucking. Thomas’s tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, sporadically flicking, before taking it all in his warm mouth. Wrapping his lips around the shaft, he then began to move calmly up and down, hand caressing the part he didn’t reach. Groaning loudly, Guy-Man let one hand grab the back of Thomas’ head, fingers interweaving with the lush curls. Thomas continued to steadily bob up and down, tongue nimbly sweeping around the cock, pausing at just the right moments and pressing against just the right spots.

Guy-Man produced another grunt. A hot throbbing had centered in his groin, growing more intense as Thomas began going faster, fingers gently prodding the area between his balls, tongue fervently rubbing against his head. Guy-Man twisted his hand even further into Thomas’ hair; the nails of his free hand dug into the wallpaper behind him. The heat intensified, he felt the pressure build within him, stronger, deeper. Then it erupted, and he threw his head back, biting down on his tongue not to scream as he came.

He was trembling as it was over, his legs feeling soft and unstable. Thomas rose while licking traces of cum from his lips. He cupped Guy-Man’s face, pulling him into a kiss and sharing the salty taste with him.

“Good?” he asked, slightly out of breath, after breaking away.

Guy-Man nodded, still quivering, still lightheaded. He draped his arms around Thomas, feeling his rock hard erection gently poke his abdomen. He brought his mouth to Thomas jaw, grazing his teeth against the skin, as he gradually thrust two fingers down the edge of Thomas’ pants. Thomas noticeably shivered, eyes fluttering shut. Guy-Man smiled into his flesh.

“Your turn.”


End file.
